Mai Shiranui (Omni)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810178 |no = 8274 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |altname = Mai Shiranui |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 160 |animation_idle = 197 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82 |normal_distribute = 13, 9, 5, 5, 5, 5, 9, 9, 12, 7, 7, 7, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 88, 94 |bb_distribute = 13, 9, 5, 5, 5, 4, 1, 1, 15, 12, 7, 7, 7, 7, 1, 1 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 51, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 88, 94, 100 |sbb_distribute = 13, 9, 5, 5, 5, 4, 1, 1, 1, 1, 15, 9, 7, 7, 7, 7, 1, 1, 1 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83 |sbb2_distribute = 18, 18, 14, 14, 18, 18 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 42, 45, 48, 54, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 97, 103, 109, 115 |ubb_distribute = 11, 7, 5, 5, 5, 4, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 15, 9, 7, 7, 7, 7, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A cheerful yet temperamental kunoichi, Mai managed to fight free from the evil influence that bound her with the help of her friends. Yet in the madman's maze, she realized that she had seen a familiar streak of blond hair. Worried for the man who held her heart, she eagerly set off after him - whether she caught up with him or not, no one knows. Every now and then, though, word of a fire wielding ninja gets shared over a meal, and her adventures in the land of Grand Gaia keep on going. |summon = Run along, little boys! The true kunoichi is here! |fusion = Come on, you could do better than that! |evolution = The best just keeps getting better: me! | hp_base = 5495 |atk_base = 2289 |def_base = 1797 |rec_base = 1921 | hp_lord = 7850 |atk_lord = 3270 |def_lord = 2567 |rec_lord = 2744 | hp_anima = 8967 |rec_anima = 2446 |atk_breaker = 3568 |def_breaker = 2269 |def_guardian = 2865 |rec_guardian = 2595 |def_oracle = 2418 |rec_oracle = 3191 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Shiranui-ryu Jonin |lsdescription = 150% boost to Atk, 80% boost to max HP and 30% boost to critical hit rate, hugely boosts critical damage, critical hits greatly boost Atk for 2 turns, negates critical and elemental damage & critical damage hugely boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 150% Crit, 100% Atk upon crit & fills 8-10 BC upon crit |bb = SDM: Ryuuenbu I |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, greatly boosts critical damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, probable huge 2 turn Atk, Def reduction & boosts critical damage of Fire types for 3 turns |bbnote = 125% Crit damage, 180% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, 30% chance of reducing 60% Atk/Def & 50% crit damage to Fire types |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 470 |sbb = SDM: Ryuuenbu II |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, 6 combo massive Fire attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), greatly boosts critical damage for 3 turns, casts stealth on self hugely boosting own Atk and critical hit rate for 3 turns, probable huge 2 turn Atk, Def reduction & hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns |sbbnote = 600% + 600% * HP / max HP for single-target attack, 125% crit damage, 200% Stealth Atk and 60% Stealth crit rate, 30% chance of reducing 60% Atk/Def & 90% Def to Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 650 |sbbhits2 = 6 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 6 |sbbmultiplier2 = 600 |sbb2_hpscale = true |ubb = SDM: Ryuuenbu MAX |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns, adds 1 extra action within the same turn, enormous 3 turn Atk, Def reduction, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & enormously boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns |ubbnote = 450% crit damage, 90% Atk/Def reduction, 400% parameter boost, 60% crit rate & 300% Def to Atk |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |es = Faraway Heart |esitem = |esdescription = 20% boost to all parameters, critical damage enormously boosts BB gauge, probable damage reduction to 1, probable resistance against 2 KO attacks & adds probable evasion for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |esnote = Fills 10 BC upon crit, 20% chance of taking 1 damage, 40% chance of resisting KO & 15% chance of evasion |evofrom = 810177 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 120% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Negates elemental damage |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raise Atk parameter limits to 180000 |omniskill5_2_sp = 20 |omniskill5_2_desc = Adds normal attack hits all foes for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = 30 |omniskill5_3_desc = Adds great HP restoration effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_3_note = Heals 3500~4000 + 40% Rec HP |omniskill5_4_sp = 20 |omniskill5_4_desc = Adds status negation for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_5_sp = 10 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds status ailment removal effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_6_sp = 10 |omniskill5_6_desc = Adds all elements to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB/UBB |omniskill5_7_sp = 30 |omniskill5_7_desc = Adds considerable Atk, Def boost for Fire types for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_7_note = 140% boost |bazaar_1_type = Ascension Token |bazaar_1_desc = Fighter's Challenge *Burning Electrocution *Granite Undertow *Scintillating Darkness Ascension of Orochi *Gaia's Will Blood of Orochi *The Night of the Moon “Voltaic” |bazaar_1_bonus = 2 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0032_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = The King of Fighters |addcatname = Mai3 }}